Fix You
by Graciellachartslikecrap
Summary: It had been two years since she had seen Sam Evans. And now he was standing in her doorway, begging for her forgiveness
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thank you for clicking on my story. Just a warning it's very au. Enjoy!

Rachel was cleaning dirty dinner dishes in the kitchen sink, with Santana alongside her. It was a pretty typical evening in the small, two bedroom New York apartment.

Rachel and Santana cleaning? Check.

Noah sitting in the living room, watching some sports game that she didn't understand at all? What else was new?

Brittany and two year old Olivia playing dolls in the little girl's room? Of course.

Olivia's father living who-knows-where, doing who-know-what? Unfortunately so- for over two years, now.

She still thought of him from time to time. Actually, the small girl had found herself thinking about him a lot more than usual, these days. How could she forget the man that she had once considered to be her soul mate? His image was still fresh in her mind (and not only because she had never deleted all of those pictures from her phone). His big, full lips; his golden blonde hair that always fell over his piercing, emerald green eyes.

"Yes!" her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream of victory coming from the living room.

"Noah!" she called back, "for all that is good and Jewish, stop screaming! It's not like you're actually playing in the game!"

"Seriously, Puckerman!" Santana agreed, "Suenas como un animal borracho!"

The two girls were brushed off by an eye roll and a light chuckle. They turned their attention back to the dishes, chatting amongst themselves.

"So," the Latina gave her friend a half smile, "How was work, today?"

"Alright I guess," Rachel shrugged, "I mean, I'm happy that summer's coming, so I can cut back on my hours at the diner; I really don't think that I've been spending enough time with Olivia, lately."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Santana's heart broke for the brown eyed girl, "you work so hard; Olivia knows that. And besides," she set the white plate that she had been drying down on the counter, "she's staying at your mom's when you're gone; it's not like you're dumping her at a daycare center, every day."

"That's true," she nodded.

"And it's not like you just walked out on her… like he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Seriously?" Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, an amused expression playing on her face. " 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'? Why must you always talk about Olivia's father as if he was that villain from those stupid Harry Potter movies?"

"You can't seriously be defending this guy! He walked out on you. I swear to god, if I ever see trouty again, Imma go all Lima Heights on him!"

"Santana-"

"All I need to see are those stupid froggy lips, and then Imma smack the lemon juice out his hair."

"Okay, Santana, I get it; you don't like him. Hearing you talk about him doesn't make it easier for any of us." Rachel let out a long, shaky breath.

The darker girl was about to apologize, when they heard a knock at the door. Rachel put down the blue sponge, and walked to the door, thinking that it was probably just her mother wanting to say hello to Olivia, or maybe Kurt, trying to push her into letting him give her a makeover.

Who did appear in the doorway, however, left her in complete shock. Never in a million years, did she ever think that she'd ever see this man again

"S-Sam?" she breathed, her eyes almost bulging out of her face.

"Rachel," the blonde boy smiled at the sight of Rachel. She lookezd almost exactly the same since the last time he saw her. Her skin was still a perfect creamy white complexion. Her shiny, chocolate brown hair still fell around her shoulders in beautiful waves. But there was something different in her eyes; those beautiful, big brown eyes that could always make him melt back when they were together. They didn't hold the same playfulness, or hopefulness that they used to. These eyes looked tired and overworked. Hell, the small girl looked like she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in quite some time.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"I-I…" he paused for a moment, "…I'm so sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms, "I honestly don't see how you can just stand in front of me, right now, and be okay with yourself. You left me, Sam!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" he tried to step into the apartment, but Rachel stopped him, "I was living in a god damn hotel room! My family was moving back to Tennessee! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," the brown eyed girl threw her arms in the air in frustration, "you probably could have stayed with Noah, or Artie."

"No; I would feel like I was just mooching off of them. Look," he shook his head, "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I…" he sighed, "I heard that you kept the baby…"

"And…?"

"… and… I want to make things right between the three of us… you know… you, and me… and little Mike Sully… I mean, I don't know what you decided to name him, but… that's what I've been referring to him as, for the past two years."

Rachel sighed, "She."

"What?"

"The baby… it's not a he… it's a she."

"Oh," he smiled brightly, "well… can I meet her?"

"No,"

"Why not."

"Because," Rachel shook her head, "You left us, Sam. You made your choice. You don't want to be a part of her life? That's fine. But don't you dare try to come in here, and act like the big hero daddy, because you're not. You're just a coward… just… just… just a scared little boy, who's too afraid to face the consequences of what we both did."

"Rachel," Sam looked down at her with pleading eyes, "I'm begging you; just let me meet her. Please. I mean, this is ridiculous! I don't even know my own daughter's first name! It's-"

"Olivia."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Olivia," the tears began to fall from her eyes. Olivia Eloise Ev- I mean Berry. Olivia Eloise Berry."

The green eyed boy smiled, "Olivia. I like it; it's pretty."

"Wow," Rachel gave him a sarcastic look, "this is the first time that you've ever shown any interest in her. I'm surprised."

"Rachel, you can call me a coward, a jackass… I don't care!" he took a step closer to her, "But don't you dare say that I don't care about the two of you! Do you think that I wanted to leave you? You honestly don't believe that I've spent every single day thinking about the both of you, wondering if you were okay, for the past two and a half years?"

"You're lying." She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears, "you don't give a shit about us,"

"Of course I do," he took her hand in his, "I love you… and our baby," he peered into the living room, "where is she?"

"She's in her room with Brittany, playing dolls… but it shouldn't matter to you… it's not like you're ever going to meet her!"

"But Rachel," he looked behind Rachel, and down the hallway that led, to where he guessed, was Olivia's bedroom, "that's my kid in there!"

Just then, the small girl heard someone walk up behind her, "What the hell is he doing here?" Santana glared at him.

"H-He wants to see Olivia…" Rachel stuttered.

"Nope," she shook her head, "there's no freaking way," she crossed her arms, muttering, "hijo de puta."

"Look Rachel," Sam continued, trying as hard as he could to ignore the death stares that Santana was giving to him. After almost three years, the Latina still had the power to scare the Avatar boxers off of him, "I'm not going to hurt you, again… I didn't even mean to hurt you in the first place. I don't want my daughter growing up thinking that her dad doesn't care about her… or her mother."

"No, Sam," she sighed, "for the last time, no."

"What do I need to do to show you that I'm serious about all of this?"

"I…" Rachel shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Nothing!" Santana exclaimed, "You don't get to meet her! You just left her, so you have to miss out!" she began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Sam stopped her, "just… let me take you out to dinner!"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Go out to dinner with me… we can talk about… whatever you want to talk about… and if you still hate me, then I'll leave you alone."

"And you'll stop asking me to meet Olivia?"

"…yeah…" he sighed.

"Then… fine," Rachel sighed, accepting defeat, "I'll go with you."

"Great…" Sam beamed, forcing himself to hide the excitement coursing through his veins from the thought of going on a date with Rachel Berry. He remembered how nervous he had been when he first asked her out during their junior year. The first time he'd ever seen her was in the Lima Bean, a few days before school started.

He was taking Stacie and Stevie to get a hot chocolate (why the two seven year old twins wanted a hot chocolate at the end of August was beyond him), when he saw her. She was sitting at a table, wearing a red tank top. She was a very tiny girl, probably only five feet tall, maybe a little less than that. She had a beautiful face that was framed by the chocolate brown waves of her hair. She had the most beautiful nose; it was the most interesting nose he had ever seen. And her lips; he could go on and on about her lips. They had the most beautiful shape, and were colored a beautiful crimson red. There were two other girls with her, but he didn't really seem to notice them. All he could see at that moment was that petite brunette.

When he had first started glee club, he had been hesitant. Apparently, the club wasn't exactly deemed as 'cool'. The only thing that changed his mind, was when he walked into the choir room, and saw her face. It was her; the girl from the coffee shop, whose real name turned out to be Rachel. She smiled up at him from her seat in the front row.

The first time that they had actually met, however, was two weeks after he had joined glee. During his first few weeks at McKinley, he had become pretty good friends with Noah Puckerman, or 'Puck' as most people called him. Noah had actually turned out to live right next door to Rachel, and had decided to introduce them (because all of his friends had to be cool with his Jewish-American princess- it was a known fact).

So the Jewish boy led Sam through Rachel's house and to her room. "Rachel?" he gave her bedroom door a quick knock before quickly opening it. The force must have really been against him, that day (or with him, whichever way you looked at it) because at that exact moment, the small girl had opened up her bathrobe and dropped it on the floor, leaving her completely nude.

Both of the boys' eyes grew wide, "Noah!" Rachel screamed in horror.

"Wow," Noah looked up and down her body, smirking for a quick second, before looking at the mortified expression on the girl's face, "Sorry!" he shook her head in realization, and closed the door.

Sam didn't move. He remained standing in the same spot that he was in before he had gotten a glimpse of a naked Rachel, a dazed look on his face. He had read about Greek goddesses in his world history class, last year, but it was at that exact moment, that he had actually seen what they must have looked like.

Later that day (after Rachel had put some clothes on) the small girl had finally gained enough courage to emerge downstairs from her bedroom. She walked into the living room, to see that the two boys were still there. She shot each of them a shy smile before sitting in between them.

"Hey," Sam smiled at her.

"Hey,"

"So…" he looked around the room, trying to think of something to say. What does one say when they're put in such an awkward position? "You like movies?" he asked when he saw the large stack of DVDs that was set up next to the flat screen television. Of course she likes movies! He kicked himself, internally; everybody of the human fricken race likes movies!

"Yeah," she nodded, "Mostly musicals, and genres of that nature."

"Uh…" he thought for a quick moment, "what about Avatar?"

"I like it," the brown eyed girl offered him another shy smile, "Santana, Brittany, and I saw it in the beginning of the summer; it was a very well developed film."

"Cool," he nodded, "So… you know, we have that duets project for glee club, due this Friday,"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm well aware."

"And… um… I was wondering…" Just grab yourself by the balls, and ask her! "I-if you had a partner?"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean, I actually asked Mr. Shue towards the end of last year, if he could give us a duets assignment, so that Finn and I would have an excuse to sing one… but I broke up with him this summer, so now I don't have a partner… why? Are you offering your services?"

"I…" he shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Then…" Rachel thought for a brief moment, "then I accept. I would love to be your duet partner, Samuel."

"Seriously?" Noah groaned, "Either make out, already, or stop flirting!" he got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" the blonde boy asked.

"Back to my place; I'm getting pretty tired of the two of you making goo goo eyes at each other, and not doing anything about it!" and with that, he walked out the door, leaving Sam and Rachel alone.

"I apologize for Noah's behavior. He's just a bit… crude."

"I can see that," he chuckled, "But seriously, don't sweat it. We all have that friend, right?"

"Right," she giggled, deciding not to tell him that Santana and Brittany were pretty much like that, too.

Sam was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door shutting, "Olivia," he kept on murmuring over and over as he began to walk to the elevator. She was her girl, and her name was Olivia: that was all he knew about his two year old child; but he was determined to know more.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she and Sam walked out of her apartment building, and down the streets of New York City. She still couldn't believe that the place she had always thought of with so much hope and promise, was now just a crowded lump of a place that was far too noisy at night, in her eyes.

"I've really missed you, Rachel," Sam looked down at her as they continued to walk down the street.

And I missed you, too! More than you will ever know! Please just come back to me! "I… I guess I've missed you, too." She was still mad at him. How she not? He was all she had left, and he just left her there. But still… she didn't reject his hand, when she felt it begin to slip into hers.

Once they made it too the restaurant, and the hostess led them to a booth, Sam reclaimed Rachel's hand from over the table, kissing her knuckles, gently.

"Rachel," he smiled at her, "you have no idea how much I love you… I… I don't think- no, I know- that I never stopped loving you."

"Sam," she shook her head, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have some feelings for you… but what you did was selfish, and irresponsible. And… and I just don't think that I can forgive you for it."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" he sighed, "Look; let's not ruin this night by fighting," he paused for a minute, trying to think of something, anything, to say, to change the subject, "so.. what did your dads do when they found out?"

"They kicked me out."

"Really?" his emerald green eyes grew wide, "where did you go?"

"Well," she sighed, "Santana's mom took me in over the summer. And then my mother moved back to Lima."

"Wait," he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you told me that you didn't have a mom."

"Everybody has a mother, Samuel. So anyway, she and I sort of formed a bond, I guess. I mean, there were still some awkward moments, here and there, but at least I had someone that I could talk to; and she's great with Olivia. She babysits her while I'm at work… well, except during the summer; during that time, the babysitting position is handed to Santana."

"You know… you could just let me babysit her."

She shook her head, "Sam, you know damn well why I can't; it wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't be right? It isn't right that a father wants to meet his daughter? How can you say that, Rachel?"

"Sam…" she whispered, "she's been… asking about you."

"What do you mean?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Well, just yesterday, she asked me why her dolls have a daddy, and she doesn't?" the petite brunette rested her forehead on her hand, forcing herself not to cry.

"And..." he swallowed, "and what did you tell her?"

"I told her that sometimes things just work out like that, and that daddy or not, I still love her more than anything."

Sam smiled, "A-At least… can you at least show me… a-a picture of her?"

Rachel hesitantly took her phone out of her purse, and turned it on. She flipped through the pictures (trying her best not to smile when she passed all of the ones of him and her together), before finding a picture of just her daughter, and showing it to Sam.

Sam took the phone in his hand, gazing at the image in front of him, tears welling up in his eyes. The little girl was the spitting image of Rachel, with her tiny body, and chocolate waves. "She looks just like you."

"Yeah; but she definitely has some of your features," she took a quick look at the picture, giggling when she saw Olivia's pink, larger- than- usual lips. "Look at those lips; those are your lips, Sam," she smiled, "and her eyes; she has your eyes, too."

"And your nose," he beamed. Sam bit his lip, now letting the tears fall from his eyes, "What's she like?"

"Well... she loves to sing," she shook her head, letting out a small laugh, "We're almost never able to take her out to a restaurant; as it turns out, people don't really like to listen to a two hour rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star while they're eating… and she loves animals, which is probably because she spends so much time with Brittany."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Well… don't let her spend too much time with Brittany, or she might have to wear a helmet for the rest of her life."

"That's mean… Olivia's pretty hysterical, though; always making me laugh… just like you did."

"Rachel," he looked back up at her, his eyes pleading, "Let me meet her. Please."

"I-I'm still not sure," she shook her head, "but to be honest, I haven't really been sure about anything since we moved here."

"But-"

"Sam, for the last time, I said I don't know! This is not about you or me; it's about Olivia! And you just showing up out of nowhere might not be the best thing for her."

"Just give me a chance, Rachel! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"You promise?" she shook her head, "Just like you promised that you'd always be here for me?"

"That's different."

"How?" Rachel thought for a moment, "Alright, let's say that I do let you meet her. What happens if she becomes attached to you, and then you leave, again?"

"Rachel, I swear on my life, that I'm not going to leave you, again. Like I said before, I love you."

And I love you, too! Why did you have to leave me, Sam? Why? "I know; you've already told me."

When they had finished eating, and Sam had paid the check (while ignoring Rachel's protests) the pair began to walk back to Rachel's apartment, talking the entire time.

"Goodnight, Sam," Rachel patted his shoulder once they made it to the front doors of the large building.

"What? No goodnight kiss? That's not the Rachel I know."

"Not tonight Sam," she smirked.

"So I wore my lucky Avatar boxers for nothing?"

The short girl let out a small laugh, "you still have those?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled, "you seriously thought that I would throw them out?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "yes… eventually."

"Rachel," he shook his head, "I wore those on the day that I asked you out; I was wearing them right before you saw little Sam for the first time… like I told you in high school, these things are freaking magical!" he took a step closer to her. "lor menari,"

She smiled, "What does that mean, again?"

"You forgot?" she nodded, "it means your eyes are beautiful."

"Oh yeah," her mind flashed back to that day in the girls bathroom, when she was helping the blonde boy clean himself off after a slushy attack. He had been so open with his nerdiness; almost as if he didn't care what other people thought, which, to be honest, was completely opposite to what Finn was like. All he cared about was being popular, and keeping his precious reputation intact

Before the brown eyed girl knew what she was doing, she felt her lips press against his. And there it was, that wonderful, incredible feeling of his lips against her own, that she had been missing for so long.

She moved her body closer to his wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Sam traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

After a few more seconds of lip locking, she pulled away, completely out of breath, "So…"

"…Yeah…"

"Do you think I can meet her now?"

"Not yet, blondie," she smirked, "but you're getting there." The petite brunet gave him one final smile before walking into the building.

Please review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she awakened from her slumber. She looked at the red glowing light that stuck out in the darkness of her room. Two fifteen, A.M. Great, she rolled her eyes, flopping back onto the bed. Ever since they had moved to the city, the brown eyed girl had been waking up in the middle of the night many times; it was really starting to be an everyday thing, "City that never sleeps," she muttered under her breath, "Well I think this city could really use a nap."

She sighed as she looked down at her body. She really needed to stop wearing Sam's old t-shirts from high school as pajamas. During their high school days, Sam had spent many nights in her room. The blonde boy had left some things at her house when he moved away to Tennessee. A copy of Avatar on D.V.D.; she still remembered some of the phrases from that stupid Avatar language. Nga yawne lu oer meant I love you. Nga ha lor meant you are so beautiful. She still had a vivid picture of him, in her mind, sitting on the couch next to her, watching that same exact movie, mouthing every line.

To be honest, Rachel was scared; her feelings about Sam were only confusing her more and more as time progressed. She hated him for getting her pregnant. She hated him for leaving her by herself. But most of all, she hated him because she didn't hate him at all. Since the two of them had reunited less than a week ago, she had started waking up in the middle of the night, a lot more than usual.

The small girl didn't know what was going on between her and Sam. When she kissed him, the other night, it had been an act of impulse. It had been so long since she had been with a man. She had tried to rekindle her relationship with Finn towards the end of her senior year, but it didn't work out. She had guessed it was a good thing; Olivia didn't really seem to like him. Whenever the tall boy would try to hold her, she would begin to cry, piercing the ears of everyone around her, until she passed back to her mother, a move that if Sam would have been there, would be very proud.

Sam and Finn had never really gotten along. As soon as he saw the blonde boy taking a certain interest in his ex-girlfriend, in the beginning of the year, he threatened him, telling him to stay away from her. Sam, of course, didn't listen to him, only really concerned with impressing the girl that would one day (sooner than he had ever thought) give birth to his child.

Rachel was really happy during the time she and Sam had been together. He would always do the sweetest things for her, like dedicating songs to her in glee club, giving her a promise ring, standing up to Karaofsky whenever he would give her a slushy facial, or make a rude remark about her, etc.

She smiled as she remembered the countless times he climbed up to her window, sneaking into her room. "We're really lucky that these walls are soundproof," she remembered him say, "I think that your dads would get pretty suspicious if they could hear what we're doing."

She closed her eyes, remembering the way he would push in and out of her, and the look of pure physical pleasure that took over his face, as he lost control. He had always made sure to take care of her, though, before he would ever let himself go. She could still see the proud smirk that graced his lips, when the feeling of ecstasy would invade her senses, screaming his name, her volume so loud that the blonde boy thought he might have been going deaf in one ear.

And the feeling; oh god, the feeling of his length pushing into her was sometimes almost too much for her to stand. Rachel remembered all of the times that she had reached up, and uncontrollably tugged at his golden blonde hair as an orgasm blasted through her.

"Mommy!" the petite brunette's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a tiny voice coming from the room across from hers. Rachel sighed and threw the covers off of her body, before standing up, and walking into the pink- painted room.

"What's wrong, Livy?" (The little girl's long- time nickname, given to her by Brittany)

Olivia didn't say anything, just looked up at her mother and then back down at the floor of her crib. Rachel sighed as she saw the damp sheets. This had been happening a lot, lately, wetting the bed. "It's okay, sweetie," she cooed, "You can sleep with mommy, tonight. Okay?"

" 'kay," she nodded.

She lifted the two year old girl out of the white wooden crib, resting her on her changing table. She gently pulled off her damp pajamas, and changed her into some clean ones.

After throwing her sheets in the washing machine, Rachel carried her daughter into her bedroom, placing her under the covers., and hopped in on the other side.

Her thoughts turned back to Sam? What would happen if he did meet Olivia? Would she take to him like she did Santana, Brittany, and Puck? Or would it just be Finn all over again (god, she could still remember the face he made when she threw up on him for the first time).

Rachel remembered how hard the summer after Sam had left had been for her. She had basically spent a good part of two months in Santana's room, crying, and eating, well, whatever she could really get her hands on. And to make matters worse, the Latina had to play the role of the boyfriend, for a while, always having to tend to the small girl's strange cravings in the middle of the night. Santana had told her many times, that she was doing those things because she wanted to, and because she was her friend; but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty, and promptly accepting Shelby's invitation to live with her.

She quickly rummaged through a drawer on her night stand, feeling her way around countless books, pictures, and other various odds and ends, until she felt something hard. The petite brunette quickly grasped it in her hand, and pulled it out. Her eyes strained to look at the item in the almost completely dark room.

It was the promise ring that Sam had given to her during the beginning of their junior year. Rachel had meant to throw it out after he left her, but she never really had the heart… truth be told… she was still in love with Sam… not that she was going to admit it to anyone, anytime soon. When he first left her, she thought that she would get over him, sooner or later… obviously, she was wrong.

When Sam had gotten down on one knee in the astronomy room, it was one of the first times that Rachel Barbara Berry actually felt special; the first time that she felt that someone (other than her fathers, Santana, Brittany, and Noah) actually loved her. He had told her that he loved her, countless times before that, and sure, she believed him when he said it- but when he looked up, making sure that he was standing under Venus (the planet of love, of course) and told her that he loved her, now and forever she knew that he was special; the most special person met. Hell, she knew from day one, that she would never, ever meet a guy like Samuel Joseph Evans.

Finn had never performed such wonderfully grand gestures for her. In fact, almost all of their dates took place at a bowling alley; it really had surprised her, when she and Sam started going out, that not all guys were like that.

Rachel turned her attention back to Olivia. She was lying on her side, facing her, her pink fleece blanket pressed against her cheek. The brown eyed girl couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Olivia rubbed her emerald green eyes, and blinked heavily; she could tell that she was tired. She leaned in gently, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Man, she really did remind her so much of Sam. That little guilty half-smile that she would give her, when she knew that she did something wrong; the way her face would light up when she talked about something that she really liked (nowadays, that was mostly just Yo Gabba Gabba, and how she apparently really, really wants a puppy; she needed to remember to "thank" Brittany for that, when she gets the chance).

The funny thing was, as worried as she was about Sam meeting Olivia, she could definitely see him being a great father to her. He had taken such good care of his siblings, Stacie and Stevie (with her help, of course) when he had to take care of them during the day, while his parents were looking for work. Rachel could tell how much he loved and cared for the both of them.

After about an hour of laying down in the full sized bed, absorbing herself in her own thoughts, Rachel found Olivia fast asleep, her tiny chest gently rising and falling. She looked at the digital clock, once more. Damn, she thought; it was almost four in the morning.

Finally accepting the fact that she probably wouldn't get any more sleep that night, the short girl kicked off the covers, and hopped out of bed. Rachel walked down the hallway, turning on a few lights along the way. She turned on the television, finding an image of Tyra Banks, judging the remaining six contestants of America's Next Top Model. Why is Santana so into this show? She wondered, silently.

After changing the channel, Rachel unplugged her phone from its charger, and turned it on. She went through her contacts before finding Sam's name. She sighed when she looked at the picture. It was a picture the two of them; his arms were wrapped around her waist, and his lips were against her cheek. The small girl never did get to changing it.

Rachel pressed the call button. She didn't know what caused her to do it, or why. It was sort of… an action of instinct or impulse? Maybe. He was, in fact, the only person that she would call when she would have a nightmare, or couldn't sleep, during junior year. It rang a few times, before she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" she heard a tired and groggy voice answer from the other line.

"Sam," she sighed, feeling a little guilty about calling him so late at night, "did I wake you up?"

"Um… yeah… but, in my defense, most people do enjoy sleeping at four in the morning."

"Oh… I'm so sorry; if you want to get back to sleep…"

"It's fine. Hearing your voice is so much better than dreaming about fighting Darth Vader… you know, the dark lord of the Sith, the most hated enemy of the Jedi warrior; you remember him, right?"

"Yes," Rachel let out a small laugh, "I know who he is, Samuel."

"Oh," he paused for a moment, "so… not to be rude, but am I going to get to find out why you're calling me at four o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh… w-well I…I…"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," she said, awestruck, "h-how did you…"

"You always used to call me when you couldn't sleep… I've actually sort of missed it."

"Really?"

"Well… yeah. Like I said a few days ago, I miss you so much. So I'll take whatever I can get."

Rachel took in a long, shaky breath, and then let it out, slowly, "Alright?"

"Alright?"

"Alright; you can meet her."

"Really?" the lazy hum in his voice change to a more excited tone, "Rachel… don't mess with me."

"I'm not messing with you, Samuel… I think that Olivia meeting you wouldn't really be a bad idea."

"Rachel," although she couldn't see him, Rachel could tell that the blonde boy was smiling, "you have no idea how much that means to me. I mean, now I can finally-"

"Hold on a second," she interrupted, "I have a few conditions… first of all, you need to promise that you're not going to leave me, again."

"Of course," he agreed.

"Second; if she asks any questions about where you've been, or came from, I'm going to answer. We don't want her to know too much."

"Understandable."

"And finally… I want to meet with you, once more, before you meet her. I want to be certain that you won't hurt her like you hurt me."

"But I swear, I'm not going to-"

"Sam!"

"Alright, alright; where do you want to meet?"

"Um…" she thought for a quick moment, "the central park. It's really beautiful there; the perfect place for a… you know… a…"

"A date?" he asked, amusement dripping from his voice.

"What? No!" Rachel exclaimed, "it's… it's not a date; just two parental units meeting u to discuss the wellbeing of our daughter."

"Whatever you say, Rach," Sam chuckled.

"Don't push your luck, Evans," she threatened, lightheartedly.

"Come on, Rach… you seriously haven't missed me?"

"Sam," she sighed, "it's four o'clock in the morning; we're not talking about this now."

"You didn't answer the question."

"…"

"Rach?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"I…" he paused for a quick moment, debating on whether or not to say what he wanted to, "I love you."

"…I know…"

"Well…"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" she said, trying to clear away some of the awkwardness.

"Uh huh." Sam hung up the phone. Honestly, he felt like bursting into tears, at that moment. That had been the second time that he had poured his heart out to Rachel; just like the first time, the petite brunette had closed herself off, not showing any emotion, whatsoever, something that the Rachel back in high school never did.

The green eyed boy was done with all of the hurt, tired of all the heartache. It just didn't seem fair that once he got his Rachel back, she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

God, he missed her. He missed the way her lips felt against his own, and the way her tongue tasted; how she would always cuddle into his side, her head resting on his chest, when they slept together. He missed the way her angelic voice would hum soft melodies in his ear, and how she would scream his name over and over again, and the warm feeling of her juices exploding around him.

During the past two and a half years, Sam learned something very important: he couldn't live without her. He'd taken out all of his hurt by working out. It was the only thing that could take his mind off of Rachel, and even then, she still lingered through his mind every so often.

All he knew was that he needed to prove himself to Rachel. He didn't care what it took. He was going to get his girl back, even if it killed him.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You know, Sam," Rachel said as she and Sam walked through central park, "you never told me why you moved to New York in the first place."

"That's easy," he shrugged, "I was looking for you."

"Huh?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew that you would move here, after graduation. So as soon as I moved back to Tennessee, I got myself a job, saved up my money, bought a plane ticket, and flew over here. My mom wasn't very enthusiastic about it, but she really liked you, so she was okay."

The small girl blushed, fighting the urge to jump into his arms and tell him that that was the most romantic thing that she had ever heard. "That was…" The most beautiful thing I've ever heard! Please carry me home and into my bedroom so we can make love over, and over until we can't, anymore! "…very sweet of you, Sam. But then again, you were always one to make such grand, romantic gestures for me."

"Just for you, baby?" he bit his lip after saying the last word, internally kicking himself.

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard him use his old nick name for her. "What did you just call me?"

I called you baby; because you are my baby. You always will be! "Um… nothing… it… it just slipped out… sorry."

"It's fine," she shook her head, "anyway… are you going to college?"

"Nope; I mean, I did go to a community college in Tennessee, for one year… but that was only because my mom made me," he shook his head, "is it just me, or is my mom really controlling."

The brown eye girl rolled her eyes, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder, "your mother loves you, and only want what's best for you, that's why she's so "controlling"; I would know, I'm a mother."

"Relax, Rach… so as I was saying… you know I'm no good at school."

"Samuel," Rachel crossed her arms, "I know for a fact that you can do anything, if you put your mind to it."

"But I hate it! I've always hated school, since I was a little kid. I'm just… stupid."

"Sam," she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I thought we talked about this, back in high school. You're not stupid. You're extremely smart; you're just dyslexic, which is nothing to be ashamed of," without thinking, she stood on her tippy toes, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I believe in you, Sammy."

"Wow," he smiled, "that brings back memories."

"I… I… I didn't…"

"What are we doing, Rach?"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Why are we fighting this? I love you, Rachel, and I know that you love me, too. When I left, I honestly didn't think that I would ever be happy, again. But I was wrong… I'm happy right now… because I'm with you, again."

"Sam…" she looked up at him, her big brown eyes meeting his green ones, "I love you."

Sam beamed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

"You didn't let me finish. I love you… and I want to be with you, I truly, truly do. But…"

"But what?" he threw his hands in the air, "what else is there? Why can't we just be together! I miss you, Rachel! More than anyone has missed anyone before! Without you, my life… my life is incomplete. I need you, Rachel. Think about how much better your life would be with me! You could go to college; I know how bad you wanted to go to Julliard! You were born to be on Broadway, Rachel… you said so yourself."

"I-I… I know… I guess I'm just… afraid, you know? I haven't had a boyfriend in such a long time… just… it hurt so bad when you left… and… I don't think I could handle the pain, if you leave, again… and I know that you said that you wouldn't, and I believe you… this is just coming really fast." She began to blink back tears.

And then Sam heard her say something else. Something that he never thought that he would ever hear her say, "I'm a Lima loser."

"No you're not, Rachie. You're so much better than that."

"Just because I'm not living in Lima, anymore, doesn't mean that I'm not a Lima loser. Think about it… I'm working at a minimum wage job, I'm never going to college, and I can barely afford to support my kid!"

"You're not a loser. I thought I told you in high school that you're not allowed to call yourself that. You're just going through a rough phase in your life, that's all," he rested his chin on the top of her head, "and I just want to make it better."

"Even after all these years," she smiled up at him, "you're still the best guy I know."

He smiled back at her, "So… where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "let's see how you are with Olivia, first."

"And when, exactly, will we be testing that out?"

"Tomorrow; the sooner the better, right?"

Sam's smile grew bigger, taking her hand in his, "Right."


End file.
